


Not your normal wax play

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Candles, Clint is confused, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hobbies, Humor, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky has a secretClint has no idea what's going on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Not your normal wax play

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Square B5- wax play

Clint looked over when he heard the door open to see Bucky come in, kicking the door shut behind him because his arms were loaded with a large box and several bags. He barely looked at Clint as he scrambled up the stairs into the spare room he'd commandeered as his private space and closed the door. Clint just shrugged and went back to watching Dog Cops, Bucky would tell him what he was up to when he was ready.

Over the next couple of weeks, Clint was convinced Bucky had taken up colouring to relieve stress because every time he came out of his room, the waxy smell of crayons clung to him. Clint giggled every time he pictured Bucky hunched over a colouring book, a crayon from the big box of 64 with the built in sharpener clenched in his fist, frown lines between his eyes as he concentrated on staying in the lines.

He was really confused when the different smells started leaking out from under the door. They wern't bad smells, most were either floral or fruity, occasionally spicy, but Clint couldn't figure out what they could be until a late night infomercial about the benefits of essential oils solved the mystery.

His colouring and essential oil stress reducing theory went out the window the day a case of glass jars were delivered to the apartment. Bucky was excited to see them when he came home with a couple of two by fours over one shoulder and a 50 pound bag of playground sand under his arm. He hauled them to his room, ran back to grab the case of jars and scurried back up stairs, ignoring Clint's questioning looks.

Clint almost had a heart attack when the sawing and hammering started. Just what in the hell was Bucky doing in there. He fought between respecting Bucky's privacy and finding out just what was going on for over an hour. Just as he started to get up from the couch to head up the stairs, Bucky came down.

“Sorry, about the noise.” He told Clint as he flopped down beside him on the couch. “There won't be any more.”

“Did you decide to do some remodelling?” Clint asked.

“Just a little construction.”

Clint stared at him, waiting for more information. When he realized there wasn't going to be any, he gave up and suggested ordering pizza.

Clint was gone on a mission for two weeks and had forgotten about Bucky's secret. He stumbled in late one night, managed a shower before heading into the bedroom, to find the bed empty. A quick check showed a strip of light under Bucky's door.

“Hey, you in there?” he called, knocking on the door.

He could hear scrambling, then the door opened to reveal Bucky with a dark room behind him.

“Hey, your home.” He said.

Clint just stared at him. Bucky sighed and walked back into the room.

“I know you want to know what I've been doing,” he said, turning on the lights, “come on in and I'll show you.”

“Only if you want to.” Clint told him, not willing to satisfy his curiosity at the cost of ruining Bucky's comfort zone.

“I do.” Bucky reassured him. “I just wanted to get good before showing you.”

Clint looked around the room, noting the wooden boxes full of sand, a hot plate, and a bunch of other stuff he didn't recognize. He gave Bucky his full attention as he turned from a work table to hand him a glass jar full of a dark purple substance. Clint looked at it, then grinned as the waxy smell, the different fragrances, even the wooden boxes and sand all made perfect sense.

“You've been making candles.” He said.

Bucky nodded.

“Don't know why, just decided to give it a try.” He said.

“Cool.” Clint told him. “Give a whole new meaning to wax play.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I'm not turning my hobby in to something kinky.”

“That's cool, I like your version better, less mess, no pain.” Clint told him right he let out a huge yawn.

“Go to bed.” Bucky told him. “I'll get cleaned up and join you.”

“Wax on, wax off.” Clint said, grinning at Bucky's confused look as he headed to bed.


End file.
